The Legend of Zelda: Shadow World
by MechaGanon
Summary: Strange occurances have been happening... the Kakariko region becoming abandoned, dark clouds and rain, monsters all over the land, and the Princess falling into a deep sleep. What has been happening? And who will be able to save the world from darkness?
1. Prologue

((A/N: It was a random thought... and.. I kinda liked it. So hopefully you guys will too. This is the third of the bunch of Zelda stories I'm writing now... 8-) R&R))

"Zelda... it'll never end..."

The Princess sat on her bed, alone in her room. The candle blew out, and she was left in darkness. "You must be joking, right?" Zelda said.

"Zelda... you are a fool..."

The Princess lit the candle again, "I won't give in... You were destroyed long ago."

"Zelda... it won't take much to destroy you..."

The candle blew out again. The Princess sighed, "There is nothing you can do."

"Oh, but Princess. There is much I can do. The seal has been broken. Soon, your life will be consumed by the Shadows, as will the Triforce. Princess... you are doomed."

And with that, the Princess fell.

((A/N: Why yes. It is quite alright that you are left in the dark and have no clue what is going on. Because you'll find out some other time later. Maybe... Haha, just wait for the next chapter.))


	2. Chapter 1

((A/N: Well, chapter one is here. I hope you like it. You're still gonna be confused. That's how it goes. As for timeline... it's taking place about four years after TP, and if we all disregard the epilogue of THoT, then four years after that too. It's using the TP map and it has to be long after that we all forgot what happened with Zant and whatnot... but really, who would forget that? Yeah, and no references to Midna, unless I feel like it. But anyways... R&R!))

"I'm here..."

The man walked into the room. It was a fairly large room. Near the whole opposite side of the room was the bed. On both sides, there were people. The King was on the right side and the village doctor was on the other. Many other people had gathered around.

"Ah, Bril. Come closer. The Princess... is not moving," the king said. The man walked forward, looking upon the grim scene. The Princess was lying there, her arms over her chest. She looked as if she was dead. "She has a pulse. She is breathing. However, she is not moving or anything of the sort."

"Do you not know what's going on?" Bril asked, disappointed. The king shook his head. Bril looked back down towards the princess. Bril was one of the highest Royal Knights, and appointed as such only after serving the castle for 3 years. He was young, too. He was nearly the same age as Zelda, and looked even younger. He was as as tall as Zelda, and had slick, somewhat pointy, dark-blue hair, the bangs covering over his left eye. He had reddish-brown eyes, and wore the uniform of the Royal Knights: golden chain mail, with the Royal Family emblem on the back, a gold cape with red outlining and a white Royal Family emblem, a silver belt, and gold colored boots. In fact, he was almost in line to become the general of the Royal Knights.

He sighed as he ran his hair through his hair, revealing a silver stud in his left ear, "What is it that you need me to do then?"

"Well," the king started, "we need you and the other Royal Knights to find out who did this and what's going on." Bril looked down at the princess, looking as if she was peacefully sleeping, yet something was bothering her. He didn't quite know what could be going on with her. He had no ideas at all. "We don't know exactly where they may be or anything. But, at least go around the kingdom, and try and find something."

One of the many guards spoke up, "Your highness, If I may speak, I heard that something strange had appeared near the Kakariko Gorge."

"Kakariko..." Bril muttered to himself. Lately, that region hasn't been getting anything good. Over the years, the town had prospered, but then a drought came. Then, many disastrous storms occurred. It couldn't be coincidence that now something has appeared in that area. No, something was happening. "Alright. I'll gather the others so that we can see what's happening." The King nodded and before Bril left, he ran his hand down Zelda's cheek.

Then he ended up in pure blackness, and the only thing that was near him was Zelda, still lying in her bed. He looked around, wondering where he had ended up. What had happened? He ran around the area, but there was nothing. He could run forever, and only end up in the blackness. Then, he heard some sort of muttering. "Il... Lement... Puyoa... ehh..."

Bril turned around and he was on a large hill, facing a giant cross. The clouds were as dark as the blackness itself, but there was lightning flying everywhere, so that the clouds were illuminated. The same four words circulated through his head, as he looked up on the cross to see the Princess. Her eyes were gouged out with blood flowing out, down her dress and dripping off her shoes. Bril began to gag at the sight.

"Bril...?"

He looked back up at the Princess. Her head turned down to look at him. "Bril... hunny... please, you must save me..." she said, her voice coarse sounding. Bril couldn't look at the sight. "Bril... why won't you look at me? I'm... so ugly..."

"Don't worry... I'll get you down from there!" Bril said, keeping his eyes away from her, and then jumping up onto the cross. Even then, she kept muttering to herself 'I'm so ugly'. As he climbed higher, suddenly the cross we set on fire. He tried to keep climbing, but the flames were intense. He couldn't hold on any longer, so he jumped off. He looked back up at the Princess.

She began screaming as the fire set on her white dress. Bril shook his head. "Bril...! Why... won't you save me?! Why?!" she screamed. Her skin began to blacken. He couldn't look at her anymore.

He turned around, and was face-to-face with her. "Why didn't you save me?" Zelda asked, limping towards him in the blackness he was once in. Skin was burned off, showing bloody patches of muscle. Blood continued to pour out of her eyes. "Why...? Why...?" she continued to ask, as she limped towards him. Bril was so terrified, he couldn't move. The chanting got louder. "Why...?" Zelda repeated. She walked right up to Bril and touched his cheeks. "Bril... do you... hate me now? I'm so... ugly..." Bril watched her hand movements carefully, sweating up a storm. What was this? What was going on? "Bril...?"

"Bril?"

Bril woke up, instantly looking up at three Hylian guards. "Are you alright?" one of them asked, holding out a hand. He nodded slowly, and took the hand and got up.

The King asked, "What had happened? You touched Zelda and you... collapsed..."

"It was a dream?"

The King stared at him, and then asked, "What was that?"

Bril shook his head, and said, "Nothing. Nothing. Never mind. I'm going to go rally up Likant, Tayka, and Tynrian. Rest assured, we will find out what happened to the Princess." He rushed out the door, without saying another thing. Once he was out of the room, he stood outside, leaning up against the wall. He touched his cheek, and it was hot. Almost too intense to stand. What was it that he had seen? Did something happen to the Princess?

The pain he felt when he saw her... it was too real to be a dream. The pain in his stomach, that squeezing, churning pain... It remained, even still. He felt a bit dizzy, too. He couldn't get the vision of the scorched Zelda. And that chanting... Il Lement Puyoa Ehh... What did it mean?

He shook his head. There were more important things happening. He walked out of the castle down to the Royal Knight Chamber. Immediately inside, he saw Tayka, leaning up against a wall. She wore the same uniform, and had long, pink hair, held up in a ponytail. She also had pink eyes to match. She smiled, "Hey there, Bril. What's the news?"

"The news? Oh, right... Zelda has been put to sleep by someone... we're not sure who," Bril responded. He wasn't thinking clearly, and he couldn't register things quickly.

She frowned and got up off the wall, "Well, that's no good. We don't know who, huh..."

"We're supposed to go down to the Kakariko region to find out about what happened," Bril said. He tried getting the image of Zelda out of his head, but he couldn't. And finally, he head started having a throbbing pain. He set his hand over his forehead, breathing heavily. Everything was getting worse.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Tayka said in a coarse voice.

Bril looked up surprised, and asked, "...What did you say?"

"I said, 'Are you alright?'" she answered, in her normal high-pitched voice. She frowned, and continued talking, "Bril, you need to lie down. You shouldn't be going to Kakariko right now."

Bril shook his head, "I'm alright... Maybe just a little rest. Where's Likant and Tynrian?" He sat down on one of the chairs that was sitting out of place.

Tayka walked over into another room. After a minute or so, she walked back out with a glass of water and gave it to Bril. "They went out. Like you, they were summoned. But not by the King."

"Then by whom?"

"Melari the Blacksmith. He finished our new weapons. So, hey, rest. Once they come back with our weapons, we'll leave alright?" Tayka said, smiling. Bril nodded, drinking the water. Tayka left the building. Bril sat there, unable to move much. Now his entire body ached. He still wasn't sure what was going on. He limped over to a bed, so he could lie down. He slowly closed his eyelids. It felt like he hadn't slept for days.

"Bril..."

He opened his eyes suddenly. The room was completely dark. Was it night already? He stood up, trying to find a way to his light. He wasn't sleepy anymore, and didn't have anymore aches or pains. It didn't matter much to him. Bril began walking over to a table, but tripped over something. He didn't know what it was, but it was small and out of the way, so he didn't dwell too much on it. He took a match and lit up the brazier. The flame lit up and Bril turned around, faced with at least 10 dead bodies in his room, all cut up, torn, sliced, and ripped. Blood was splattered all over the walls. Bril lunched over, and vomited all over the floor. There was so much blood... Then, the flame behind him turned a dark purple, and the bodies began moving, chanting out his name.

Bril couldn't handle it, he ran out of the room into the main lobby of the Royal Knight Chamber, and he saw his three friends. They looked right at him. Bril was gasping for breath, and Tayko asked, "Are you alright?" He looked back and the room was completely cleaned. No bodies... no blood... no fire... He fell down.

"What's... going on..."

"What are you talking about?" Tynrian asked. He wore a small pair a glasses, just there for looks. He had spiky green hair and blue eyes that were as cold as ice, and his personality was just as cold. He would kill for pleasure, if it wasn't for the fact he's affiliated with such a group.

Bril blinked. "Didn't you see... in there...?" he said between gasps. He pointed towards the room he was in. The three just looked at each other, and then shrugged.

Then Likant asked, "What's wrong?" He was a big man, who had purple hair to the top of his neck, parted in the middle. He also had grey, emotionless eyes. He was almost like a killing machine, because he wielded a large battle-axe, which he could demolish many enemies in one swipe with.

Bril just stared at them. The throbbing headache came back and he had a searing pain in his chest. Bril put his hands over his head and screamed loudly, and then fell over unconscious.

The last thing he heard was, "Soon... you will know your defeat, just as your Princess knew hers..."

((A/N: Yes... what the hell kind of person am I, that has Zelda with her eyes gouged out... well, I'm just a sick son of a bitch, that's for sure. Wait for Chapter 2.))


	3. Chapter 2

((A/N: So... I'm actually quite in love with this story now... I think it's because I'm mixing Zelda with a horror-tpye theme. Well, whatever it is, it's making me wanna write more of the story. Haha, anyways, I'm goign to write up Chapter 3 and upload it, and then after that I'm goign to update both this and MoD... Anyway, R&R.))

The four Royal Knights walked into the Kakariko region. The sky was dark, almost like a thunder storm was beginning. Everywhere else was bright, but this place... It felt different, even.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Bril?" Tayka asked Bril. He ignored her, and walked forward. Tayka frowned, remembering what had happened earlier yesterday...

"_Bril! Bril!" Tayka screamed, running to his side. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head. Tynrian and Likant had ran out, trying to find help or the village doctor. Tayka ran Bril into the room he had been sleeping in before. She ran and got some warm water and a rag, to put on his head. His eyes were closed now. He seemed to be in a better condition than a few minutes ago. Tayka sighed, and felt relieved. Then, behind her, the brazier lit a dark purple flame. As she turned around, she heard a faint voice._

"_You Royal Knights... will tell me... the way..."_

Tayka shuddered. What was the voice she had heard? She couldn't get it out of her head. It made no sense to her. After Bril was taken to the castle, he regained consciousness, and wanted to leave for the Kakariko region. But the doctor wouldn't let him, so they rested for the night and came now. He must have slept alright, because he didn't complain or scream or anything. But, he hasn't said anything either.

"Tayka... do you know what's wrong with him?" Tynrian asked her, polishing his sword.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. He'd been acting strange ever since he came back from seeing the Princess last night," she said. Bril was leading the team deep into the region, near the gorge. "He's been seeing things, hearing things... and saying such odd things."

"Maybe it's because of Zelda..." Tynrian said, sighing. Tayka looked at him, puzzled. Tynrian whispered, "Well, you know... Bril and Zelda have been seeing each other... Maybe he's gone crazy since Zelda is in critical condition."

Tayka looked back at Bril, who wouldn't stop walking. "Maybe... he's heartbroken..."

Finally, he stopped. It began to rain, but it wasn't normal rain. As it poured down, the team noticed that it was pure black rain, and once it hit something, it quickly evaporated into a black smog. Bril stood there, staring up at the sky with a weird grin on his face. "Bril!? What's going on?! Ugh!" Tayka screamed, as she got twists in her stomach.

"Tayka, cover your mouth! The smog is giving off a toxin!" Likant said, with a cloth over his mouth. Tayka nodded and ripped off a piece of her cape to cover her mouth as well.

Tynrian ran towards Bril and said, "Come on, we have to leave!" He tried grabbing Bril to pull him away, but Bril took his giant halberd and jabbed it right through him. He threw Tynrian over near Tayka.

In a coarse voice, he said, "We, can't leave now..." His eyes were glowing a sinister red, and his grin grew ever wider. He started laughing maniacally. Tayka shook her head in disbelief, and started addressing to Tynrian's wounds.

He started coughing, and Tayka told him, "Don't worry, Tynrian... you'll be alright, he missed your vitals."

"Tayka... we need to get rid of him."

Tayka widened her eyes and asked, "What?"

"He's... calling something... evil," Tynrian said. Tayka looked over at Bril, who had stopped laughing. He was now looking down at the ground. Behind him, Tayka saw monsters form out of the smog. There were soldiers in black armor with red eyes approaching. There were small, slender beasts that looked as if they were a gas themselves, but they had a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, and a tail of purple fire. And finally, there were vulture type monsters that had purple flames at the ends of their wings, and the same razor sharp teeth.

And then they all heard an earth shattering roar. Following was the same voice that Tayka had heard the day before, saying, "If you won't tell me how to get here, then I'll kill you one-by-one!" The voice started laughing and the soldiers began to charge.

"Tayka! We need to take the bridge out! That will decrease their numbers," Likant said. It was true, all the monsters were coming from the other side of the bridge.

Tayka nodded and pulled out her bow, "You work on that, and I'll hold off the enemies." Likant nodded, and ran toward the bridge. He pulled up his giant axe and began chopping at the bridge. Tayka started shooting like a demon archer, at all sorts of monsters. "Bril... wake up... I know you're not evil... we need your help..."

Likant took another swipe at the bridge, and it began getting weak. He just needed a couple more seconds, and he would have the bridge collapsing. He pulled his axe up and took another swipe, and as it happened, a beast started running right at him. Likant tried getting his axe up in time, but it wouldn't pull out. The beast ran and pounced right at him.

Then, a giant halberd ran right through the beast's face, dripping blood everywhere. Likant turned around and saw Bril. "Sorry... about everything," Bril said. He threw the monster over the gorge.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Tynrian," Likant said, pulling his axe up. Bril looked back and saw Tynrian on the ground. He looked up a bit and saw Tayka's sad eyes.

Bril shook it all off and said, "Let's just get this over with." Likant nodded and took another swipe at the bridge, and finally it fell down, taking along with it a few monsters. Bril and Likant took a few steps back, getting ready for the airborne enemies. But then... the other monsters did something odd. They morphed into a slime like thing and jumped over the gorge onto their side, and morphed back into what they were. Tayka was caught by surprise, but was able to shoot a lot of the monsters down.

"Likant! Bril! We need to retreat!" Tayka said, still shooting. As the monsters fell to their deaths, they evaporated into a strange mist, which made its way down the gorge.

Likant swung his axe around, killing about a dozen of the soldiers, "I agree. Bril, let's get going!" Likant ran over to Tynrian and picked him up. Bril nodded and ran away as well, but then fell to the ground.

Tayka screamed, "Bril! Watch out!" Her jaw dropped, as she saw a giant skeleton creature rise up out of the gorge. It had large horns and two pairs of arms. The monsters started disappearing, and this skeleton grew larger and larger. It began to lightning and thunder. The clouds were shifting to all sorts of different positions, as the rain came to a halt. A large lightning bolt struck the skeleton, and its eyes lit up a blood-thirsty red.

"Bril!!"

"I.. can't move!" Bril said. He continued, "Go on! Go on without me!"

"No! Bril!!" Tayka screamed, as she ran towards him. Lightning struck right in front of Tayka. She flinched and fell backwards, a bit dazed. The skeleton grew darker in colour and looked down at Bril. Tayka came back to her senses and screamed again, "Bril!!"

Right before her eyes, the large skeleton picked up Bril, and using all four of his arms, squeezed him. Blood, entrails, and bones fell down onto Tayka. The skeleton submerged itself back down into the gorge, and the clouds began to separate. Tayka sat there, speechless. She couldn't move... couldn't talk...

Likant walked up from behind and tapped her shoulder, "Tayka..."

She bolted up and screamed. She was covered in blood. She stared at Likant and then towards Tynrian, and all she could do was scream. "Tayka! Calm down!" She kept screaming though. The image of that skeleton was embedded in her mind. And eventually, she fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 3

((A/N: Torture... can be fun. Poor poor Bril. We all thought he was dead... He'll never die... Well, this is finally showing the villain... if I can even use that word. We don't know anything except... whoops! You'll figure that out by yourself. ;) R&R))

It was dark...

Cold...

Damp...

Bril tried to move... he couldn't. He lifted his head up and tried to look around. He couldn't. He felt pain everywhere. What had happened?

That's right... the skeleton had gotten him... Where was he now? Why couldn't he see? Bril felt shackles around his hands, so he must have been in a jail cell of some sort. He tried moving his hands to his face, to see what was wrong with his eyes. But... he didn't feel any eyes...

"What the..." Bril said, poking around in his eye sockets. His eyes had been gouged! Bril started screaming, to find some help. What was happening to him? He's been seeing things, hearing things... now someone's torturing him? Bril screamed as loud as he could, and finally he heard a door open.

"Please, stop. You're creating too much of a racket," he heard a voice. It was a feminine voice... a soothing voice...

"Please... Help me!" Bril pleaded.

He heard foot steps, going down stairs it sounded. "And why would I do that?" the voice asked. Bril wanted to cry, but it was kind of hard for him to do so, "Actually, I will let you go... after you give me what I want."

"You took my eyes! What else do you want?!" Bril shouted.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... so quick to assume. Actually, I didn't take your eyes. I fed them to my pet, the Skelkture. Now, tell me what I need to know and I'll take you back to where you belong, alright? Will you be a good boy?" He heard. Bril was hesitant, but he nodded. "Good, good... Now... where to start... Oh yes, tell me. How do I break the seal?"

"The... seal...?" Bril asked. Suddenly, there were pains all over his body. Stabbing pains, twisting pains, searing pains... "Ughh! What are you doing to me?!"

The voice laughed, "Nothing. Those are the Shadow Spores that are growing inside of you. Soon, they'll become fully grown Shadow Parasites that will live off your body for eternity." The voice laughed more, and then said, "Now... tell me."

"I don't know anything about a seal..." Bril said, writhing in pain.

"Are you sure?"

Bril nodded. Then, he felt immense pain, as his arm was sliced off. Bril screamed out in pain. What else would go wrong?

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... Don't mess around with me. All I want is information. Now if you won't tell me that, then tell me where the four Royal Keys are. You can stop this at any time, you know," the voice said.

Bril was wincing in pain. He had never felt so much agony in his life. "I... don't know what Royal Keys are either... please... stop it..." Bril asked, begging for his life.

it was quiet for a bit, then Bril felt the steel run down his arm, but then stop halfway. Bril was groaning more, and then heard, "You know what... I think I'll keep you. You'll become a lovely pet once the Shadow Parasites grow... And besides, you're just adorable."

"Just... kill me..." Bril said, whining.

"I can't. Those parasites keep you living, so you'll live your life in eternal agony. I'll see you later. I'm not sure you'll see me, though," the voice said, laughing. Footsteps began to step away from him, and finally, they ceased. A door slammed shut. All Bril did was scream. And scream...

And scream...

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. 


	5. Chapter 4

((A/N: Mwahahaha! Now... Shadow World is starring... Link! Of course, it wouldn't be Zelda without Link. I just needed to introduce the situation with those other four. But they will come back. Now... read the lovely.))

The sun shone over the the green trees of the Ordon Woods. The green hue fell in through the window of a young man's house, who lay there sleeping silently in his bed. Birds flew past the windows, chirping happily. Squirrels scattered around the area of the woods, as a young woman walked into the woods. She was smiling, as she awaited the day's grace. The wind blew right by her, and she breathed it in. She took in every bit of it. Today was definitely a great day.

"Link?! Are you up yet?" the girl called out. She stood there, waiting for the man inside the house to answer. "Link! Come on, hurry up! You promised we'd go for a walk to Lake Hylia! And go fishing!!"

The young man inside the house began twitching, as he heard the screams. He sighed and looked up at his clock. It was way too early, but then again, he did promise her to go fishing. The young man stood up out of his bed, and stretched out. He walked over a bit and picked up his shirt and put it on. Then he heard, "Link, if you don't wake up, I'll bust the door down! And I don't care if you're naked either!!"

"Yeah, you'd like that..." he mumbled. He grabbed a jar full of bait and put it in his pouch. He grabbed his two fishing poles and lastly, he grabbed his Ordon Sword. He wanted to be prepared just in case.

The young man yawned once more and then walked to the door, when he heard, "I'm coming in!!" And then suddenly, his door flew open, slamming the young man back. The girl looked down and then said, "Oh... sorry... Well, Link. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, sure, Ilia. Except let me get some ice, real quick," he responded, a bit angry. The girl smiled and walked out with the fishing poles. Link put some ice on his cheek, and then bandaged it up. It wasn't too bad of a wound, but he didn't want to get it infected or anything.

He walked out of his house and Ilia was standing by the entrance to the woods. She looked up and said, "Will you hurry up, you slow poke? All of the good fish are going to disappear!" Link sighed, and jumped down off his balcony. He made his way over to Ilia and she smiled, "Don't worry, we'll have fun! Come on."

"I dunno about fun... I mean... it is you..." Link said a bit to himself.

"What was that?" Ilia said, her smile disappearing almost immediately.

Link began chuckling a bit and said, "I was just kidding. Come on, let's get going." He put a smile on his face, but Ilia didn't. She just turned around and ran off. Link sighed. She always takes jokes too seriously. "Ilia! Come back!" Link said, running.

That's when the woods darkened. Link looked around, and watched as it began to rain. But the rain was a little different. it was pure black, and once it touched the grass, a patch of darkness was there. When the raindrops fell into the spring, the spring turned black. And the bad thing was that Link couldn't find Ilia anywhere.

"Ilia!!" Link called out.

"Yes?"

He turned around, and saw Ilia. He gave a sigh of relief and said, "Oh, sorry... What's going on?" Link looked around at his surroundings, which were all totally black. The rain kept going.

Ilia slowly stepped up to him, "What do you mean?" Link didn't say anything. "Link what's wrong?" Ilia asked, ask blood slid down her forehead. Ilia's skin began wrinkling up and falling off, showing her flesh.

Link backed into a wall, "Ilia!? Are you alright?"

"Odd that you ask me... I'm feeling... strange..." Ilia said, looking at her bloody hand. Ilia glanced back up toward Link and asked, "Link... do you think I'm pretty?"

Link sidled his way into the pathway to the Faron Woods, Ilia calling him from behind. He ran across the bridge into the woods, but no matter where he went, the darkness followed. Just what in Din's name was happening?!

"Link... Am I pretty?" Link heard, as he looked back. Not only was there one Ilia, but there were many, and they all looked lifeless. Over and over, they muttered the same words. Link fells backwards into the Faron Spring. He backed further in, trying to get away from them. He was also waiting for the Light Spirit to emerge and break through the darkness...

But it never did.

Link got up and ran away, towards Hyrule field, but something grabbed his foot and he fell down. He looked back and saw only one Ilia, who was on the ground, and her arm was elongated into some slime, which was around Link's leg, hindering his movement. Ilia then quickly crawled up to Link and on top of him. Her bloody face was staring directly into Link's blue eyes, and asked, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Link?"

Link looked up, into the bright sun's gaze and the rather cloudy sky. It wasn't dark anymore. He looked over and saw Ilia, and began backing away from her. "Link.. what's wrong?" Ilia asked, slowly approaching him. Link shook his head, but said nothing. He kept scooting back away from her. His vision became hazy, and before he knew it, he fell unconscious.

Link woke up, startled at his surroundings. He jumped up, and found himself in his house, completely dark. He stood up and looked out the window up at the stars. It was just night time, nothing to worry about. Link lit up and lantern and sat down in a chair. He couldn't get the image of Ilia out of his mind.

It was almost like she was stalking him. That face... the skin ripping off... the blood sliding down... and that voice... that kept muttering the same thing over and over.

Link fell to the floor, gagging. After a couple of minutes of gagging, he finally vomited all over his floor. Even after all of that came out, he continued to gag. He didn't know why. He tried getting up, but he was in too much pain. He glanced upwards and met nose-to-nose with the face of Ilia.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"


	6. Chapter 5

((A/N: Well... this was mildly disturbing... And Ilia... she deserves that, you sonuvabitch slut! Mwahahaha! I wish Link would tell her that in the game! Be all like, "ILIA YOU'RE UGLY I CAN'T LOOK AT YOUR FACE LOLZ" Oh my... I would love that. I bet that's what Link's facial expressions say. I mean... she looks like a man. Anyways, R&R. I'm done ranting.))

"Ilia!"

Ilia turned around, and found herself face-to-face with Colin. She smiled and said, "Oh hey, Colin. What's going on?" Ilia was still sore about what had happened yesterday, but she couldn't do much about it.

"Nothing really. I need to go see Link. I have a message for him!" Colin said, excited.

Ilia put her hand son her hips and said, "Link hasn't come out since I put him in there yesterday. I'm worried about him…" She looked up towards his house, and then said, "Hey, I'll go in and wake him up, alright?" Colin nodded and waited patiently. Ilia walked over to his ladder and climbed up, and then entered his house.

His house was unusually dark. Not even the light from the outside was showing up inside. Ilia took a step and heard some weird mumbling. She coughed a bit and said, "Link, stop this…" The more she walked in, the less she wanted to see him.

The door closed behind her, and she was left in totally darkness. However, she found her way to his table, where a candle was set. She lit it up and looked around. As she looked down, she screamed and fell backwards, seeing Link, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his head on the floor in a puddle of something. Her eyes began watering, and soon she was crying. She shook her head and told herself, "Link is alive… I have to go check him…"

She got up, sniffling. She took a few steps and knelt down near Link. First, she set him upright, and then she put her fingers over his neck to find a pulse, and then put her head near his lungs to hear breathing. Everything seemed alright. She inched away and looked up.

"Ilia…"

Ilia backed away, screaming at the aged face of Link. He looked like he was at least one hundred years old. His forehead was bloody, and skin was pealing off his entire body. "Ilia, why are you running?" Link asked. Ilia couldn't say a thing. She stood up and tried running out, but her leg was grabbed.

She looked behind her, and saw Link, grabbing her leg. This time, his eyes were red, and veins were seen running all over his body, and his skin was pale. "Don't… go…" Link said,

"Let go!" Ilia said, kicking his hand and running out of the house. Ilia jumped off the balcony, wincing as it felt like her leg twisted, and then crawled over to Colin, crying.

Colin blinked, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Link… he's… oh…" Ilia said, unable to speak.

Colin panicked, "I… I'll go get my parents!" He ran off and Ilia lay there crying. She looked up and in the window, she saw someone… she wasn't sure who, but it didn't look like Link. The person had blue eyes but appeared as a shadow. So… all she saw were the blue eyes that stared down at her.

Later on that evening, Link and Ilia were sent over to Uli's house. Ilia had fallen asleep from the crying, and Link had not woken up at all yet.

Until…

"Mom! Link is waking up!" Colin shouted.

Link's eyes slowly opened, as he stared up into a familiar roof. A familiar scent surrounded him as well. He sat up and glanced around, and asked, "Where… am I?"

"Ilia found you unconscious in your house. So we brought you here…" Uli said. She continued, "Ilia said that your house was completely dark and you looked as if you were dead, saying odd things."

Link's eyes widened and asked, "It happened to her, too?" Uli and Colin just stared back at him, and Link shook his head, saying, "Never mind. It's nothing…"

"Link…?"

Link looked on the other side of him, and watched as Ilia woke up on another bed. Uli said, "Oh, Ilia, you're ankle will be fine in about a day or two." She smiled and continued doing what she was doing.

"Ilia…" Link said, looking into her eyes. But as he did, the though of that other Ilia came to mind. He turned away from her, clenching his pain, keeping it hidden as well as he could. It was almost like the thoughts creating the pain.

"Link, what's wrong?"

"Ilia…" Link started, "I… I can't… look at you. Not right now…" Ilia was taken by surprise at the comment, and he continued, "Once I figure out what's happening… then I can. But, I just can't right now."


	7. Chapter 6

((A/N: Alright, just to clear things up, after Link bitched Ilia out, they went back to bed… because it was late then. Okay? Anyways, it you really want to know, this language that he hears these people speak is actually a fake language from Tales of Eternia known as Melnics. If you want a translation… I'm sorry. ;p R&R))

He heard bells ringing…

Link looked at the path in front of him as he saw robed figures walk forward. They took slow steps and they all held up candles, and tied up to the candles were bells. The candles emitted a blue hue.

He shook his head and walked forward, ignoring it all. There was only the path forward that he could go. Behind him, it was completely black. As he continued forward, he saw something ahead. It was faint, but he could make out a cross-shape. He continued to walk, the bells ringing in his head.

Once he got to the end of the path, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a tall cross, and on it was Princess Zelda. And her eyes had been gouged out. Link covered his mouth and ran towards it, "Princess!"

Suddenly, the bells stopped, and all the cloaked people stared in Link's direction.

"An duusutidiovusu tian diutioeru!" shouted out a woman. Link looked at them all, and then started to back away from the cross, apologizing.

Another one cried out, "An tuosuti vun puomuusuandu!" Link shook his head, even though he really couldn't understand them.

Then, they all looked up at Zelda, and so Link turned around and looked up as well. Her body was shaking. "Ia tuya!" cried out a woman. Suddenly, a claw incised her chest. The claws were huge… almost a foot long. And soon came another claw. "Baaeti usu aepupunmuumugu?!"

The claws pulled open a hole in her chest, so that something may come out.

And something did.

A head popped out. It was weird. It was bloody all over, and it looked like it was pure muscle. It had one red eye and large sets of teeth. All the clocked figures began running for it, as someone yelled out, "Diomu!!"

Link stood there in fear. The creature pulled itself out of the body, and started climbing down the cross. Link couldn't move away, and the creature only got closer and closer. Its head was jerking all over the place. Link watched it crawl up to him. And even though he feared for his life and he could run, he didn't.

"Diomu! Diomu!" he heard, repeatedly. But his eyes were entranced, and this creature crawled right up to Link. It grabbed onto Link's legs, cutting into him, and climbed up his body. Link came face-to-face with the one eyed creature, and it hissed in his face. Link stared into the eye, and soon enough, the creature forced Link down, and began consuming Link, biting into his neck. Link sat there, not dead, but not alive… and just lay there. The creature let out a sound…

…a sound that woke Link up. His heart was pounding. Link realized that it was daytime out. He must have slept in a bit. But he'd been sleeping so much lately… ever since the incident in the forest.

Link got up out of the bed and looked down at Ilia, who was sleeping peacefully. Link sighed, and walked outside. There he saw Uli, who was smiling, "You sleep alright? You've been sleeping so much."

"Uh, yeah. It was fine," I lied. That dream… and the weird part was that I felt like I heard that scream before.

Uli smiled, "That's good. On, Colin was looking for you. He has a message for you." Link nodded and walked out into the village, looking for Colin.

It didn't take too long to figure out where he was. Almost every day, he's been fishing. And as soon as Link found him at the dock by the river, he said, "Hey Colin."

Colin turned and smiled. "Link! You're feeling better?" he asked. Link nodded. Colin continued to speak, "Cool. Oh, by the way, I have a message to give you by one of the Royal Knights or something…"

Link's eyes twitched as he heard that. "The Royal… Knights? The Royal Knights of Hyrule!?"

Colin nodded slowly and said, "Yeah… someone said that the King had summoned you… and it was really important…" Link turned away. What was really going on? These visions… and now a summoning by the King himself. "I was supposed to tell you yesterday, but you were sleeping." Then, after Colin was finished, he started fishing again.

Link walked over to his house. He tried thinking of a reasonable explanation for all of this. They have had peace for nearly four years… since… that incident. He shook his head, "There's no way that the Twili could get here…" He sighed, "And besides… this magic is much different… If it really is magic."

Link made up his mind. He'd set out for Hyrule as soon as he could.


	8. Chapter 7

((A/N: Yay. We're finally out of that stupid village. And it's kind of sad… I finally have a little ray of light in my stories… and it goes bad. -sigh- Anyways. You'll have fun with this chapter. Because… I don't know?))

The sun began to rise over the horizon, shining its ray of hope over the land. The light, however, was unable to pierce through the darkness of the Kakariko Gorge. It was almost like the darkness there was waiting for something… or someone. The ominous darkness laid dormant, waiting for its chance to strike the light out of Hyrule.

And as this ray of hope lit up the land, the land's hero rode up to the castle on his horse. Clothed in the green of the fields he worked in, Link dismounted his horse and walked into the castle. A guard escorted him into the castle and inside, Link met with the king.

"Ah, Link… it is good of you to join us," the king said.

Link bowed and then asked, "What's wrong? Why have you summoned me?" He didn't try to make it sound like he was needed for a deed, but he wanted to know nonetheless.

The king's smile dimmed, and he began talking, "A couple of days ago, darkness began spreading over Hyrule. I'm sure you saw the dark clouds over the Eldin region…" He paused, and said, "Princess Zelda has been put into a sleeping spell. She has not awakened. What more, I had sent out the Royal Knights to find out the cause of the problem."

"And did they?" Link asked. He knew about the Royal Knights' abilities, but he wasn't sure how good they actually were.

The king hesitated to answer, but after glancing around the room, he said, "We've… had some unfortunate events follow us. One of the knights has disappeared, and is presumed dead. Another one has gone mentally insane. One of them is in critical condition and the remaining one is unharmed…" Link glanced away from the King. He couldn't believe it. "Link… people are disappearing. Anyone who ventures into that area disappears. No one has been sighted at Kakariko Village. The only one who had lived to see that area were those three knights…"

Link took a minute to take all of this in. This darkness and disappearances doesn't seem like mere coincidence. Especially when you add into the fact that Link has been seeing an odd darkness around him. And the dream he had.

"Link… You are our last hope… You were the Chosen Hero once before. I do not think you'll fail us again," the king said.

Link asked, "Can I see the Princess?" The king nodded and a guard brought him to the Princess's chamber. He looked down at her. She looked so peaceful. Almost as if she was dead. Link shook his head, telling himself she couldn't be dead. He briefly touched her left hand, and her eyes opened.

Link backed away, and watched as she stood up. "Link… it's good to see you."

"Zelda…?" Link said in disbelief.

"Link, I only have a few minutes to speak with you, as the Triforce is allowing it. Right now, I'm only speaking to you through your mind." Link watched and just nodded. She began talking, "Link… a terrible darkness has cast itself into our realm. It was a darkness sealed away so long ago… in fact it's been forgotten. Link I need for you to destroy the darkness… by going to that realm."

"How..?"

"You must gather the four Royal Jewels. They are held by the four Royal Knights. Once you have those four jewels, you must take them to the sealed… cave…" Zelda said, her voice becoming distant.

Link shook his head, running at the bed, "Zelda, don't leave now. Where's the sealed cave?!"

Zelda was in her bed, just like before. Link looked down at her. She was back to her peaceful state. "The sealed cave… The four Royal Jewels… How do I do this… Zelda… if only I could have more time with you…" He slid his fingers down her cheek, and in an instant, Zelda awoke and bit his hand.

Link jumped back, and looked at Zelda, who was sleeping silently. But he looked at his fingers, which were bleeding massively. Soon enough, Link fell unconscious from all the blood lost. And he heard a voice…

"Now… I know the way to your world… foolish humans…"


	9. Chapter 8

((A/N: What are the Royal Jewels? What was Zelda talking about? Who is this voice we keep hearing? Tune in for… oh… wait… it is the next chapter… well. You may find out the answer to some of these questions. Hopefully… Well, if not now, you will know by the end of the story. ))

"_You humans think you're so smart. Well, now… the seal will be broken. I now know the secret of unlocking the seal of the Shadow World. Foolish Zelda. My work upon her is now complete. And yet… I think I must stay within her, to make sure she doesn't go running to this… Link. Link… Kyeh, heh, heh... I believe he will be very useful for gathering these Royal Jewels… and he will also be useful to pulling the Holy Shadow Sword as well… Then, Hero… go… and save your precious Hyrule… Kyee, hee, hee, hee!"_

"Link!"

Link opened his eyes, taking a glance around. How long had it been? He got bitten and then… It was still day outside… maybe it wasn't too long. Or was he really that out of it? Link shook his head as he got to his feet, "Yes?" He looked at the guard who had run in.

"Oh, you're alright. I saw you collapsing and so I came as quickly as I could," he explained. He looked down at Link's hand, and commented, "Is something wrong with your hand?"

Link lifted it up and looked at the pale purple colour. Link began to tremble. Was that from that bite? Well, he didn't have time to worry about it. "I'll be alright. It's nothing. Don't worry," Link said, smiling. He put his gauntlets on and was about to leave the room until he heard the guard say something.

"Be safe. I'm not sure if it has any importance, but sometimes, I feel like I'm being watched in this room. Sometimes, I hear voices and get this eerie feeling. None of the other guards listen to me… but anyways. I hope you are safe when you return," he said. Link smiled and nodded. He left and began pondering about what he had said.

Actually, he heard a voice while he was out of it. But, he wasn't really unconscious was he? That was too quick to get over it… or maybe not. Looking at his hand, he noticed to teeth marks. "It's so odd, though… I saw it… Zelda… yellow eyes… and fangs," Link said, recalling the image of the bite. He shrugged and figured he'd take her advice and gather these Royal Jewels. But where to start…

The Royal Knights Ground. They hold them, so maybe the one that was left would know something about it. So he set off for that end of town.

He walked into their building and glanced around at the emptiness. He called out, "Hello?" No one. He walked in further and called out again. He glanced in a room, which looked like a resting room, and noticed the room was covered in blood. Link took a step back, and ran into a rather large man. He turned around quickly. Looking up and down, he soon became full of fear. He was looking into a man who looked rather dangerous, so he readied his sword.

"Calm yourself," he said. Link blinked, becoming relaxed. He continued to speak, "I am not your enemy…" He sat down in a chair, running his hand through his short purple hair. Link looked back in that room, and couldn't understand. This man was acting like nothing was wrong, yet there was so much blood in that room.

"Don't you… see it?" Link asked.

The man looked at him, and asked, "So… you see it too?" Link nodded. The man sighed and said, "I'm not sure what's going on anymore… First Bril says he can see it and then Tayka goes crazy in there… Claiming it to be full of death and blood." Link kept quiet, and let him talk. "It all started on that day when Zelda fell asleep… Oh, pardon me, who are you?" The man switched gears pretty quickly.

"My name is Link," Link said calmly, "and you are?"

"My name is Likant. I am one of the four Royal Knights," he said. Link grinned. After he talks with him, he can leave.

Link asked, "So what were you talking about?"

Likant scanned Link, "I don't believe you're an enemy… but I'm not sure… No one comes in here without a purpose, so I'll tell you. That night that Zelda was found, motionless, Bril went to go see her. Ever since then, he had acted crazy, claiming blood and such was everywhere. Tynrian and I just thought that since Zelda was in a coma, he was crazy… but then after he died, Tayka was claiming the same things, until she was hospitalized. But that night at the Kakariko Gorge… was unlike any other." He paused, and asked, "You know of the Kakariko Gorge, correct?"

"What do you mean?"

"There has been that darkness looming over it? Well, it appeared the day before Zelda fell into her coma. We were assigned to find out what was wrong, and when we got there…" He hesitated to speak, but he said it, "A large… skeletal monster came out of the Gorge."

Link was silent. Likant shook his head, "You don't have to believe me if you don't want to…. What is it you want?"

Link was dumbfounded. This guy changed the subject very quickly. And he told him so much, too… Well, it was about time Link told his part of it, "Well, I'm not saying that you're wrong, or anything. But I think what Bril and Tayka had seen wasn't either… I've seen similar things, and they're connected to Zelda and to the Gorge. I was sent out to find out what was wrong, by the King. And believe it or not, Zelda herself told me what I needed to do."

Likant didn't speak, but he glared over at Link. Link cleared his throat and continued, "She told me… to collect the four Royal Jewels that your Royal Knights hold."

The glare Likant wore suddenly disappeared, "The Royal Jewels?" Link blinked and nodded his head. Likant looked up to the ceiling and said, "None of us have them. In fact, I've seen them once…"

"What?" Link said, feeling hopeless hearing that.

"The Royal Jewels are imbedded into the Holy Weapons wielded by the knights before us. In order to succeed the role of the Royal Knight, we hold the weapon, and if the jewel glows, we are bonded by destiny to become the next Royal Knight. As for the location of these locations, I have not a clue…" Likant said.

Link thought for a second to put this together. Each of these knights had to hold a weapon wielded by the previous knight in order to succeed them… so what if they know the whereabouts of the previous knight? It was pretty bad that they didn't know where the weapons were held. "Who was the knight you succeeded?" Link asked.

Likant thought for a moment and said, "My grandfather…" Link grinned, but Likant wasn't finished talking. "But he is dead." The smirk was swept off his face. What could he do now? No one else to talk to… "But…"

Link listened carefully. "Tayka succeeded her grandfather as well, who is alive. I'm not sure where he lives, but I don't think it would hurt to go see Tayka down at the asylum," Likant said. Link grimaced at the fact of seeing anyone there. But what had to be done, had to be done.

He stood up and thanked Likant. He found out a lot, even though he didn't get too much done. But there's a trail to be followed, and that was always good. After departing, Link took a step out into the city, but then, something happened. He couldn't move… he couldn't breathe. He felt like he was getting stabbed over and over inside his body. He fell to his knees, in hope for some air. His eyes became bloodshot and he continued to cough.

Link looked up at the crowd, passing him by without a thought. "Hel… Help… please…" Link called out, his hand around his neck. No one even bothered looking. Link became light-headed, and couldn't see at all clearly. He tried getting up, but he couldn't. He crawled away, but didn't end up too far. "Why… doesn't anyone… ugh!"

He felt another stabbing pain through his heart, and he was out.


	10. Chapter 9

((A/N: Why do I write to you now? Well, actually it's weird. Writing essays and my new found excitement for To Kill a Mockingbird made me wanna write some more again. Don't complain. Anyways, here's chapter 9! Yes, that is a Gerudo by the way, and I portray Gerudos in this time and age (since they do not 'exist' in TP) as a sort of pilgrim. Something like the Gorgons (I think that's who they are) in FF3 are. They're a select few, but they're wise, sage-like people. I chose pilgrims, because, well… maybe we never saw them because they were always on the move! Anyway, read on and enjoy. I know I'm sucking, and the second half sounds much different than the first half, but that's because I'm trying to add in new vocabulary, varied words, and longer sentence and different sentence structures.))

The rain rhythmically fell down into the barren streets. The dark clouds moved quickly over the city, creating fear for the citizens. Link sat at the end of an alley, on the brink of consciousness. The rain seemed somewhat soothing to Link. The sound… the movement…

What had happened? What was wrong?

Link was in incontrollable pain… every muscle in his body felt like it was being pierced by needles. His bones felt broken; his skin, burnt. But his mind was fine…

"Link?" he heard a voice. He couldn't look up to the source. It hurt too much. "Link, is that you?" Link still couldn't move. He saw feet approach him, and a familiar purple dress. Finally, the voice spoke up again, "Link, is something wrong with you?"

It was Telma. He knew it was. Link tried to speak, "Yhreaghh… Tellllmm… aaa…?" Link couldn't get his thoughts out. What was going on?

"Link… are you drunk?"

"Tellmaa… yhre… a…" Link spoke again. Before he could speak again, he was lifted off the ground. Telma had picked him up, and began guiding him out of the alley. Link was still unable to move on his own.

Telma said, "Lemme gitcha back to the bar, hun. You look terrible." He also felt terrible. He couldn't remember anything that had happened. Not even the source of the pain. Soon, he couldn't feel the rain. He was inside the warmth of the bar.

"Link, darling? What's wrong?" she asked, warming up some water.

Link tried to respond, "I… duunoooo…" His breaths became short, soon after. Telma began shuffling around, searching for a rag or something to absorb the warm water. "Yreaghh… Tellllmaa…."

Telma shushed him, and dipped the rag into the water. Ringing it out, she soon set it on Link's head, "Link… you look so terrible…" Link mumbled something inaudible, and the door slammed open. Telma looked up, and Link's head slowly turned to view a woman in the doorway. His vision blurry, he was only able to see a tan and intriguing purple clothing. Telma asked, "Well hello, what can I do fer you?"

The woman spat out one word, "Water."

Telma shuddered, and hurried behind the bar to fill a glass full of water. The woman took a seat next to Link, and gazing toward him, she said, "You... have a dark aurora surrounding you…" Telma slid the glass of water toward the woman, who blatantly ignored it. She was fixed upon Link, thoughts crossing through every corner of her mind.

"Yrheaa…" Link mumbled. Telma stood watching, keeping an eye on every thing the woman did.

"I see them…" she whispered, "I see each one… growing…" Soon, the woman began to chant, grabbing her glass of water and dipping her thumb inside. Setting the glass down, her chants grew louder, and she drew a mark on Link's forehead. With one final stroke, and a final word, dead silence hit the bar.

Link blinked.

The woman sat back on her stool, drinking the water. Telma stood, astonished by what had just happened. Finally, Link sat up straight, and then asked, "What… happened?" He moved his hands, flexed his muscles, and stretched his ligaments, still utterly amazed how quickly he was over that.

Telma peered over in the woman's direction. As the last drop of water slid down the glass, the woman began to speak, "I come from the desert, as one of the many last of my kind. My name is Alieva. Within the last few decades, our race has been able to see into the minds and souls of people… and inside of you; I saw something I haven't heard of for nearly a century…"

Link took this information in, as he studied the woman's appearance and behaviors. She reminded him of someone else, as he took notice to the crimson red hair, the tan skin, and the ruby-like stone on her forehead. And although she seemed bitter before when she walked in the door, she seemed much more tranquil and at peace with her surroundings, now. He wondered if maybe she had been on a pilgrimage of some sort.

"The Shadow Parasites," she scoffed. Link's eyes twitched at the words, and he began to connect points from his week earlier. His dreams, or whatever he was seeing, always seemed to be surrounded in shadow. Was something from those visions trying to attack him? "These abhorred monsters were mentioned once in our Book of Life, as the One whom brings light to Darkness. The mark I placed upon your forehead will sustain your health… for a time…"

"For a time?" Link questioned.

Alieva turned her head away and said, "If these dark omens from Kakariko are somehow connected to these parasites, and if you are the legendary hero…" She smirked as she said it, as if she knew from the beginning, and perhaps she did. "Then I'm sure you'll find out what I mean. For now, you must go on with your quest, as I finish my way toward the Sacred Temple."

Alieva stood up and walked toward the door, and before leaving she turned and spoke, "May we meet again in peace." She turned back around and left, slamming the door just as she did walking in.

"Link… what is she talking about?" Telma asked.

Link shrugged his shoulders, but he did know something now. Someone was plotting against Hyrule, and he needed to hurry and find the Royal Jewels.


	11. Chapter 10

((A/N: I wrote another chapter... I don't like the way this story is turning out. Maybe int he next few chapters I should add in some death and torture, eh? R&R this crappy chapter.))

In order to find out where these jewels were, he'd have to find this old man. And in order to find this old man, he needed to speak with his granddaughter, Tayka. So, Link figured it was going to be hard to get through to a psychological defective person, but he had to try, nevertheless. It was either this, or the world as he knew it was going to succumb to the dark bowels of Hell.

"Now, be careful. She may be a bit jumpy," a nurse told Link, as he walked into Tayka's room. It was bland and colorless, and even the light felt like it held nothing special to it.

Link slowly walked to the pink-haired woman, and said, "Tayka…?

The girl turned around, dark rings under her eyes. She jumped up immediately and ran to the corner. "No… you… you're here to take Bril away from me!"

Link's eyebrow rose. Bril was dead. Where did she had a Bril? Then Link noticed the little doll, that disturbingly resembled Bril. "Tayka… I'm not here to take Bril away from you…"

"You're going to kill us all! Bril… Likant… Tynrian… all of them. Well you won't! Not as long as I have Bril!" Tayka screamed. The nurse frowned and told Link that she always did this to visitors. "Stop it!" Tayka screamed.

Link said, calmly, "Tayka… I won't so anything. I promise. If you keep a hold of Bril, will you talk to me?" Tayka grimaced at Link, but nodded and sat down on the bed, cradling the doll. Link asked, "I only have one question. Can you tell me where your grandfather lives?"

"I have no grandfather… Only Bril and I live… Everyone else, including you, are shadow beings, spreading your darkness everywhere around Hyrule," Tayka said, combing its hair.

Link blinked. "Wait… what?"

"They tell me… I know what you're doing. But as long as I have Bril, no one will spread their darkness unto me," Tayka replied.

"Tayka, can you tell me what you're talking about?" Link asked.

Tayka narrowed her eyes at Link, "You said only one question! You know what happens to liars right?" Link stood up, worried. The white of the room blackened darker than anything. The lights all burnt out and a dark formation appeared behind her. Tayka and the being talked at the same time, "You get a spanking! Just like all the other bad kids."

But then something else happened that was even weirder. The shadow disappeared, and Tayka went back to cradling her doll, ignoring Link. But out of the corner, a hand came out, and soon an arm, and a body. A person came from the corner of the room, and crawled on the wall. "Tayka…"

"Don't talk to me," she said immediately. It felt like only Link could see this darkness. The nurse did nothing, and Tayka was only cradling her godforsaken doll.

Then the doll blinked, and Tayka screamed, throwing it against the wall. Link was now confused about the situation. Tayka was screaming and freaking out as this woman crawled on the ceiling. Link looked harder and harder and noticed why that woman looked so familiar.

It was Ilia. Had something happened back at Ordon? Why was she here as this shadow being? The Bril doll pointed up at Ilia, and Tayka looked up. Ilia, or whatever it was, screeched, and stretched her head down and took a chunk clean off her chest, and Tayka sat there, blood flowing all over the room. The nurse, alarmed, ran over. She still didn't see anything, but she was trying her hardest to comfort Tayka, but it didn't work.

Link glanced back at Ilia, who was looking at him. "Do you think I'm pretty, Link? Now? I took the heart of a real beauty…" she said, as she floated down to the floor. Her face soon began to age, as she walked to Link and caressed his face. "Please, Link, I love you."

"Get away from me!" Link shouted to her, and pushed her away. Ilia melted away into the darkness, and it went back into the corner from whence it came.

Tayka was still standing, and convulsing. The shadow of Ilia must have really damaged her. Tayka's eye sockets were bleeding, and the rest of her body was turning purple. It looked like maybe her veins were popping on the inside. Then, another familiar being came.

A single claw broke through Tayka's already bleeding chest, and another one pierced it and stabbed the nurse. The nurse was shouting and crying and doing all she could to get away from this monster. A head emerged, and Link saw the familiar red eye. This time, though, it wasn't a dream. Link unsheathed his sword and before it could do any more damage, he struck the monster, piercing the eye.

He pulled the sword out, and the monster stopped moving. The nurse did as well. The room became white as it was before. Was sanity achieved?

Soon, a full medical staff emerged, and took away the dead bodies, including the monster. Some biologists took the body to try and find out what it was. Finally, there was one last old man. He came to Link and said, "Did you do this to my Tayka?" It must have been her grandfather.

"No… I wanted to try and save her, but… I couldn't… All I wanted to know was where her grandfather lived," Link said, to trigger the old man's attention, which it did.

He said, "I am he. Who are you?"

"I am Link," Link told him, and the old man knew exactly who he was. "I need to know something… Do you know the location of the four royal jewels?"

He pondered a moment. He seemed too deep in though to disturb, so Link waited and waited until he finally said, "There are four temples which house the Weapons of the Royal Knights. Those weapons have the jewel embedded in them. These temples, however, have tasks that only the Royal Knights can truly overcome. But, if you have need for them, and if they are to save us, then I will tell you where the four temples are.

They are set in each of the cardinal directions. In the North, there is the Temple of the Icicle Princess, set deep under water of the Zora's Domain. In the East, there is the Temple of Sand Dunes, covered completely by the sand and invisible from mere humans. In the West, there is the Volcanic Temple, which is set underneath the molten volcano of Death Mountain. And finally, in the South, there is the Woodling Temple, lost forever in the abyss of the Sacred Forest. If you are the Chosen Hero, then you will be able to find these temples… and find the royal jewels. From then on, you'll know what to do."

He left Link without saying any more. Link wondered which one to deal with first. Seeing as how he was a bit worried about Ilia's health, he decided to go toward the Woodling Temple.


End file.
